


The magic between you and I

by exeterlinden



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987)
Genre: Danish, F/F
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exeterlinden/pseuds/exeterlinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny førte hende ind i grundtrinnene med en tillært selvfølgelighed - to og tre, fire og et. "Jeg tror vi skal prøve noget andet. Du har set hvordan vi danser oppe i lysthuset, ikke? Efter fyraften?"</p><p>Baby nikkede tøvende "Jo, men..."</p><p>"Jeg tror vi skal prøve at danse på den måde." Penny tog fat i hendes talje og trak hende tættere ind til sig, "Vi skal vænne dig til at danse med din partner." Hun tog fat i Babys hånd og lagde den på sin skulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The magic between you and I

[ ](http://s155.photobucket.com/albums/s314/exeterlinden/?action=view&current=pennybaby.jpg)

 

" _Hungry eyes_ ," croonede sangeren over højtalerne, " _One look at you and I can't disguise, I've got hungry eyes, I feel the magic between you and I..._ "

"Stop! Stop, stop, stop." Johnny slap Baby midt i et dansetrin, og tog sig til hovedet."Du træder tilbage på to og et, Baby, ikke tre og fire."

"Undskyld, Johhny." Baby så til mens Johnny rystede på hovedet og gik hen for at hente sin jakke der var draperet henover en opstablet stol i det lille danselokale. Hun tørrede sveden af panden med en frustreret bevægelse. De havde været i gang i fire timer, og hun havde stadig ikke lavet en perfekt halvanden drejning endnu.

"Penny, vil du ikke øve det med hende? Jeg bliver nødt til at gå, jeg skal undervise Mrs. Winter."

"Selvfølgelig." Johnnys oprindelige dansepartner, Penny, havde været der hele dagen, men hun havde mest stået for at skifte plader, og for at rette på Baby med en enkelt berøring mellem skuldrene eller på hofterne, når hun glemte at koncenterere sig om sin kropsholdning. Nu trådte hun ind på dansegulvet med en rutineret dansers uanstrengte bevægelser. Hun kiggede efter Johnny indtil han var ude af døren, og så greb hun Babys hånd, og trak hende ind midt på gulvet. "Nu har jeg set på jer to danse hele dagen, og jeg tror jeg ved hvad der er galt. Du kan egentligt godt, du er bare for genert til at gøre det."

Penny førte hende ind i grundtrinnene med en tillært selvfølgelighed - to og tre, fire og et, og Baby kunne fornemme at Penny ikke havde brug for at tælle overhovedet.

"Jeg tror vi skal prøve noget andet. Du har set hvordan vi danser oppe i lysthuset, ikke? Efter fyraften?"

Baby nikkede tøvende "Jo, men..."

"Jeg tror vi skal prøve at danse på den måde." Penny tog fat i hendes talje og trak hende tættere ind til sig, "Vi skal vænne dig til at danse med din partner" Hun tog fat i Babys hånd og lagde den på sin skulder.

Penny var rank og tynd, hendes hænder små, men sikre. Baby lukkede øjnene og prøvede at slappe af, selvom hun kunne mærke at hun rødmede. Hun prøvede at følge Pennys sikre bevægelser rundt på gulvet - men hun svedte i sin lange trøje, og den tredje gang hun faldt ned på hælen i sine gummisko trådte Penny tilbage og sagde "Okay, det her det går ikke."

Hun kiggede vurderende op og ned af Baby, som pludseligt var pinligt bevidst om sin lavendelfarvede cardigan, sine gårdsangersko og sin ned-til-knæene bomuldskjole. "Hvordan skal du også kunne danse dirty dancing i det tøj der?" Penny knipsede med fingrene og gik hen og fiskede noget tøj op fra sin sportstaske. "Her!" sagde hun triumferende, "Tag det her på."

Penny var betænksom nok til at gå hen og vende pladen, så hun stod med ryggen til mens Baby skiftede tøj, men Baby kunne alligevel ikke lade være med at dække sin bare mave med sine hænder, da hun vendte sig om igen.

"Meget bedre," sagde Penny, smilende. Hun lænede sig tilbage mod pladespilleren, og Baby kunne ikke rigtigt læse hendes udtryk.

De sølvfarvede stilletter strammede en lille smule, og den todelte, polkaprikkede dragt, som Penny havde lånt hende, mindede mere om en bikini end et dansekostume. Baby opdagede at hun fumlede nervøst med kanten af de korte shorts under Pennys blik og lod sine hænder falde ned langs siden.

Penny smilede. "Okay, lad os prøve igen."

Denne gang trådte Penny helt tæt på hende, og lagde en hånd på hendes hofte og trak hende ind mod sin egen krop. Baby forsøgte refleksivt at træde et skridt tilbage, men Pennys arm om livet på hende holdt hende fast.

"Når man danser pardans så invaderer man hele tiden hinandens personlige rum." Penny begyndte langsomt at vugge fra side til side, i takt med musikken, "Det bliver du nødt til at vænne dig til, hvis du skal danse mambo."

Baby sukkede og lukkede sine øjne. Hun prøvede at slappe af mens Penny førte hende rundt på gulvet. Pennys arme var slanke og senede under hendes håndflader. Den anden kvinde var så meget højere, at Baby efter et stykke tid kunne lade sin pande hvile mod hendes skulder.

Musikken skiftede til et langsommere nummer, og Baby kunne mærke hvordan hun lige så stille fandt rytmen, hvordan de ubevidst afpassede deres bevægelser efter hinanden, indtil hun ikke engang behøvede at tænke over hvert eneste trin længere, men bare kunne lade sig føre. Af en eller anden grund var det nemmere for hende end at følge Johnny. Hun drejede sit ansigt en lille smule, så hendes kind hvilede på Pennys kraveben. Hun kunne mærke den anden kvindes pulsslag, en anelse hurtigere end musikkens rytme, under sin kind.

"Det er nemmere at danse med dig," mumlede hun uden at åbne øjnene. Penny tog en dyb indånding, men hun svarede ikke.

Pladen skrattede lidt før den skiftede nummer igen, men ingen af kvinderne gjorde anstand til at stoppe.

"Baby," sagde Penny efter lang tid, "Jeg vil gerne sige tak." Hendes stemme var lav og fortrolig.

Baby løftede sit hoved, overrasket, og kiggede på den anden kvinde.

"Tak fordi du hjælper mig og Johnny," Pennys øjne var fast fokuseret på et punkt over Babys skulder, men så sukkede hun og kiggede ned, "Det betyder virkeligt meget for mig."

Deres ansigter var så tæt på hinanden at Baby kunne fange en svag duft af pebermyntetyggegummi, og se den sirlige linje, hvor Penny havde tegnet sine øjne op med kohl. Hun blev pludselig bevidst om sit eget hjerteslag der dansede afsted i dobbelttakt. Højtalerne knitrede svagt da pladeafspillerens nål gled væk fra sidste nummer - og da pick-up'en løftede sig og gled tilbage i sin holder med en skramlende mekanisk lyd, gik det op for hende at de stod stille midt i rummet, med armene om hinanden.

"Penny," hviskede hun. Det var hendes mening at sige noget afvæbnende, måske “ _Det var så lidt,_ ” eller “ _Jeg er glad for at jeg kan hjælpe._ ” Men Pennys øjne var vidt åbne og intense, hendes læber skinnende røde, og i stedet for at færddiggøre sætningen strakte Baby sig op på tæerne og kyssede hende.


End file.
